Movie night
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Yet again, America and England have an argument, only this time about what movie they want to watch. Until England chooses a personal favourite of his. USUK, Platonic, *Oneshot*, Fluff


**England and America decide to watch some movies before their meeting in his nation the next day**

 **They get into an argument before they reach an agreement**

 **Also the Cornetto trilogy are some of my favourite movies, highly reccommend**

 **Please review, follow and Favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

"C'mon Iggy! How can you not wanna watch them?! What, you wanna watch a sappy rom-com?" America whined in complaint puffing up his cheeks like a small child. How come England had to be so lame, I mean comedies weren't bad but action movies were just way more awesome y'know. They kept you hooked the entire way through.

America and England were currently in an argument, though this was not uncommon for them. They had argued for years about many different matters but always found a way to make up about it in the end. But this time it was over something they mutually enjoyed, movies.

America was staying over at England's for the night as they had a meeting in the morning in his nation. Instead of spending way too much on a hotel, he had opted to stay with England. England had offered in the first place and America wouldn't say no to such a kind offer, as long as he didn't cook him breakfast or something come the next morning.

America as always wanted to watch an action movie. Being a hero he had to watch an awesome movie where the hero won and beat the bad guy at the end of the day. He couldn't think how anyone else could like another genre, I mean he liked horror movies and all but he would never openly admit it but they scared him.

England wanted to watch a comedy movie, yes despite what people thought of him he had a sense of humour. He wasn't as boring and unpleasant as everyone thought him to be, he just had a dry and often dark sense of humour. And so, because of their clashing opinions they still hadn't chosen.

"C'mon Iggy! It has to be an action movie! The hero has to win because action movies are just more awesome to watch than comedy movies" America replied defiantly. Why couldn't England just agree on such an awesome movie genre, he was always so boring and grumpy it was really uncool of him.

England sighed heavily, despite being a grown ass adult America's movie tastes were childish by standard. But he knew at this rate they would never end up watching a movie. Suddenly, he recalled a movie franchise made in his country starring two actors. They were close outside of acting too and often worked in movie franchises together.

The series was called "The cornetto trilogy" as that brand of ice cream showed up in every movie. They were very popular among youths and quite a few older citizens too. He then left America to which the latter looked confused wondering if he was going to sulk somewhere as per. However, England instead headed to his movie collection.

He then pulled out 3 movies and gave them a quick look-over before nodding in content at them. Shaun of the dead, Hot fuzz and the worlds end. The three movies that made up the Cornetto trilogy and were indeed amazing movies. The very idea that someone could hate these movies were questionable in his mind.

Capable of filling both of their genre interests equally. Plenty of explosions and action for America, while also filling in his type of humour at the same time. Perfect choice. And secretly they were some of his favourite movies, they balanced the two genres' perfectly and were very popular with even America's citizens at the same time.

America's eyes lit up as he saw the covers, in the first the guy was holding a baseball bat with zombies in the background. The second had bad-ass looking cops and one wore shades. The third had them all outside a pub and looking bad-ass. How was it he had never heard of these movies before now with their covers?

He then nodded quickly in agreement, he never knew England owned such awesome movies. He thought he would just own really old movies that were boring as hell. He was pleasantly surprised to know that England owned these in his personal movie collection. He may have to browse through sometime to see what he may like.

They sounded awesome and he was really impressed that England liked movies like this. It seemed he had been wrong about his assumptions in the past about any of England's movie tastes which he felt bad for. But in truth he had never seen them before but he was really eager to watch them.

England smiled playfully as he took in the eager expression on America's face. He wouldn't be disappointed by the humour by any stretch of the imagination whatsoever. Hell, even the stuck-up frog liked these movies. A short while after watching them with England he had bought them himself and kept them in his personal collection.

* * *

America sat on the sofa quietly his eyes glued to the screen and wide with excitement. He was in love with these movies and was hanging on by every scene that passed. How England's country could create such awesome movies he didn't know. He never thought it possible but they were so cool. He would have to ask England about making more in the future.

Meanwhile England sat in a comfortable lounging position enjoying the movie, feeling rather proud of himself. It seemed for once he and America could agree on something. But how America had never seen them before this was unbelievable, how could he claim to like action movies and never have seen any of these at all?

Instead of arguing endlessly about something as simple as a movie. They had managed to find a series they could both enjoy and agree on (which was rare for them a lot of the time). And from the looks of it, America was hooked. He looked like a small child watching an adult perform a magic trick for the first time which he found adorable.

He then averted his gaze to the screen quietly and chuckled or smirked every time something amusing happened. It had been a while since he had enjoyed these movies and he was very pleasantly surprised. Quietly wondering to himself if he should introduce America to Spaced as well.


End file.
